gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paramedic
The Paramedic side-mission can be toggled on or off when driving the Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The Paramedic side mission involves the player locating, picking up and delivering patients to the hospital within a time limit. The hospital is the closest one to where the player began the side mission. Each new level has one new patient to collect. After completing level twelve (level fifteen in GTA Vice City Stories), the player is rewarded. The Ambulance can carry up to three patients at one time. The side mission can be failed by ending the side mission, leaving or destroying the Ambulance, or by killing one patient, which can occur after numerous bumps (which hurts the patient) or running over patients. Failing the paramedic side mission results in the player having to start from the first level, except for in GTA Vice City Stories, where the player can resume from the last checkpoint. In GTA III, a level has to be completed in order for the "patients rescued" stat be updated. Not completing the level means no update to the stat even though patients are actually rescued. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a checkpoint at the end of levels 5 and 10. If the checkpoint has been passed but the mission is failed, the mission can be resumed from the checkpoint. The Paramedic side-mission is absent from GTA IV. Rewards Grand Theft Auto III * Health Pickup Delivered to Hideouts - Rescue 35 Patients * Adrenaline Pill Pickup Delivered to Hideouts - Rescue 70 Patients * Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 12 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 12 Grand Theft Auto Advance * Health Delivered to Hideouts - Rescue 35 Patients * Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 12 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Max. Health Increases to Maximum - Complete Level 12 Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 12 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Infinite Sprint - Complete Level 15 [[Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars|'Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars']] *Infinite Sprint - Complete 5 Missions Vehicles * Ambulance Notes * Using the Ambulance's normal brakes is actually not recommended for this mission. Since the vehicle might automatically go into reverse after being stopped completely you can accidently back over and kill a patient that is running up behind the Ambulance. To prevent this, use the normal brakes just to slow down, and then the handbrake to stop completely. * Removing all the doors from the Ambulance before you start the mission allows the patients to enter the car much faster than if they would have to open and close the doors themselves. es:Misiones de paramédico Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories